Supernatural
by Scouse
Summary: My thumb searched desperately for the ‘off’ button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…” - Bella remembers a guilty pleasure from her human life and before you know it they're all addicted!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All the usual, though I doubt it will be overtly obvious.

**Summary:** "My thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…"

**Warnings: **Perhaps some spoilers for the Supernatural TV Series' and perhaps some mild swearing.

**Status of Fic:** WIP

**Author's Note:** I've not written anything in such a long time and have never written anything Twilight related ever, so this is a first for me. Just an idea that bit me and wouldn't go away and a little bit of amusement for myself. :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Shame that really.

~oOo~

**Supernatural**

_**Prologue**_

Though the memories of my human life were fading fast into an inconsistent blurring, overpowered by the dazzling new sight that my re-birth had brought about, there were certain things that triggered the little switch of remembrance in my mind.

And for those last few ties that linked me back to my recently deceased mortality, I was secretly glad. They kept me grounded, my feet firmly placed upon the floor where they were meant to be, not high in the sky, soaring at the notion of my new found abilities and life.

Plus, there was more than a hint of guilty pleasure about it.

I settled in, curling in onto myself as I leaned back against Esme's immaculate sofa, for once not fighting for control of the television or space with Emmett or bound by my own desires to lay the entirety of my attention upon Edward and our daughter. It was just me, alone, sitting in the darkness…

…Or so I thought.

The familiar scent and the slight shifting of air against my cool cheek alerted me to her presence before I heard or saw her and my thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late.

~oOo~


	2. Season 1 Part 1

**Title:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All the usual, though I doubt it will be overtly obvious.

**Summary:** "My thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…"

**Warnings: **Perhaps some spoilers for the Supernatural TV Series' and perhaps some mild swearing.

**Status of Fic:** WIP

**Author's Note:** I've not written anything in such a long time and have never written anything Twilight related ever, so this is a first for me. Just an idea that bit me and wouldn't go away and a little bit of amusement for myself. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Shame that really.

~oOo~

**Supernatural**

_**Season 1 (Part 1)**_

"What on earth are you watching?"

Alice's eyebrows quirked upwards in amusement and curiosity. She most likely already knew the answer to that question but she asked it of me anyway, perhaps wanting to hear me attempt to explain away my solitary late night viewings with my usual comical stuttering whenever I was caught out.

She grinned at my frozen form, moving in her dance-like glide from the foot of the stairs to stand behind me, where I was pinned, with wide-eyed guilt, in the very corner of the sofa. She leaned her forearms upon the cushioned back, lacing delicate, nimble, but deadly strong little fingers together as she waited for my reply.

"Well?"

"Oh, I - nothing." I responded lamely and if anything Alice's grin doubled in it's stretch across her pale lips.

"Really, Bella, you can tell me." she soothed with a glittering chuckle. She shifted again, sitting down upon the opposing end of the sofa from me, crossing her legs Indian-style and cupping her pointed chin in her palms, elbows upon knees. "How bad can it be, it's not like you're watching por-"

I knew then that I was not going to emerge from this conversation unscathed or the victor and I sighed, watching as a vision halted her final word, flickering across the amber surface of her eyes, only visible to her.

She flashed me her teeth in triumph and I sighed again, flicking the play button on the remote reluctantly and letting her see for herself, in the present that time and not through her vision of the future, the lettering standing stark and flaming against the black background of the screen.

"Supernatural?" she mouthed, barely audible even to my vampiric hearing. Her face turned towards the TV, the fiery coloured text of the title screen setting a warm glow upon the usual icy hue of her skin and she fell into a curious silence beside me as we settled in to watch.

I'd seen the pilot episode many times myself back in the human portion of my life, but what with the events of the past years I had long since forgotten about my favourite guilty pleasure. That was until I'd come across my DVD box set buried deep in one of the few boxes containing my belongings I'd packed up when I'd moved from Charlie's and into the Cullen's. I'd had no time to recall the tingle of excitement I got in the pit of my stomach as each episode began. The thrill that rippled down my spine when I heard the growl of the only car that I would even consider letting Edward splash out and buy for me without protest. The flutter of my once human heart at that infamous, deep, thrumming voice as it called out "Sammy!"

~oOo~

That was how it began.

Alice and I watched in a motionless, un-breathing silence as the story unfolded until the very last name on the credits rolled.

I had forgotten how good the series was, how much I enjoyed getting lost in the fictional lives of the two Demon hunting brothers, their quest to find their missing father, the twists and turns of the mystery, and just how good looking they were.

"Wow," Alice murmured from my side and I turned to consider her with a smile forming on my own features.

"You liked it." I responded and it wasn't a question.

In all the time that I had known Alice and her family, I had never seen her stay as still as she had been for the past hour, save for when she was firmly ensconced in the circle of Jasper's arms. It took nothing short of a miracle to keep the liveliest member of my new family still and, as the corners of her lips curled up to mimic mine, her eyes turning to lock onto me with an exhilarated, thirsty looking light sparking in their depths, I knew that this miracle came in the form of the Winchester Brothers.

"More!"

~oOo~


	3. Season 1 Part 2

**Title:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All the usual, though I doubt it will be overtly obvious.

**Summary:** "My thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…"

**Warnings: **Perhaps some spoilers for the Supernatural TV Series' and perhaps some mild swearing.

**Status of Fic:** WIP

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Southern Cross for your review. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. J Hopefully, this second warrants a read too. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Shame that really.

~oOo~

**Supernatural**

_**Season 1 (Part 2)**_

By episode three "Dead in the Water", Alice was hooked and I'd discovered that I'd never actually been disentangled, just that the line had loosened a bit and this evening had served to reel me right back in just as tightly as I had been the first time round when I'd watched the series with Renee back in Phoenix.

The hint of a grey, watery-eyed sun emerged from wherever she had been hiding beneath the horizon line, cloaked in a silvery shroud of clouds and mist and the spell that had held Alice and I captive since she had come upon me sat in the dark, was suddenly broken, like a link snapped in a golden chain tugged too hard.

"They'll be back soon." Alice mused with a sighing breath that held just a tiny ring of disappointment. She stretched her arms and legs out from where she had them curled and stood in a single, fluid motion.

And I nodded my head silently, understanding who she meant, for both of our 'other halves' had required a hunting trip last night and Emmett never turned down an opportunity to wrestle with a Grizzly, which was part of the reason that I'd actually felt safe enough to commandeer my largest Brother's precious television set and stick the first DVD into the player.

"But you won't watch anymore without me, will you, Bella?" she continued, glancing down at me, her eyebrows quirking again, but this time in concern rather than the amusement she'd felt as she first entered the room last night. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I responded with a grin and a shrug.

The truth was that I'd enjoyed our sisterly time together, silently bonding over a suddenly discovered common like. Far too frequently of late we'd both been found guilty of spending too much time with our husbands and I had been missing a little 'girl time'. I was more than happy to make Alice this promise…just so long as it did not evolve into something horrific like shopping or a make over some how.

Oblivious to my inner thoughts Alice gave a hiss of excitement, her eyes focusing once more as another of her fleeting glimpses of what was to come faded back forwards in time to where it originated.

"Thursday!" she beamed, clapping her hands together in several light, animated pats. "Thursday is the next time that Emmett will be otherwise engaged and we'll have the big TV free! It's better on the big screen. No way we can watch it on one of the smaller sets, it has to be the big one. Yes. Thursday."

She spent the rest of the day with a prominent spring in her step and I couldn't help but chuckle at the decidedly perplexed expression that creased Jasper's brow as he tailed her from the room, no doubt trying to fathom exactly where her sudden burst of histrionic happiness had been born from.

~oOo~

Evening fell on Thursday too slowly for my liking.

It seemed as though we were never going to be rid of our family's company that night. Every time we thought ourselves safe to settle down and continue our viewing, a vision would flitter over Alice's gaze, erasing her thrill and replacing it with a scowl of frustration.

"If he thinks about coming down those stairs one more time, I swear…" she growled deep in her chest, dark eyes glaring at the ceiling above as if she could see through the plaster and wood and floorboards and pin her husband in one place for the duration with her fiery stare. (He must've sense her irritation after that furious comment, for he did not venture down to the ground floor of the family home until day had well and truly dawned and Alice herself had gone in search of him.)

Episode 4 "Phantom Traveller" wasn't my favourite Supernatural episode, but Episode 5 "Bloody Mary" was up there high on my list and, "Skin" followed on straight after that. Though some of my human memories were hazy at the periphery of my mind, one image from that episode was certainly never forgotten!

We watched in motionless silence once again as Doppelganger Dean threw his jacket to the floor and then reached for the bottom of his shirt, revealing such a beautifully lit image of his naked back. Our breath was already held, the un-needed oxygen pausing as a curling vapour in our lungs as we held it there, rapt in our attentions to the screen, oblivious to everything else…

"What the hell is that?"

Alice moved before I had even thought to, tapping her index finger against the pause button and spinning, wide-eyed, in her seat to peer through the darkness at our interrupter. I follow her gaze charily.

"Rose, I didn't 'see' you come down," she replied, ignoring the beautiful blond vampire's initial question and rising up on her knees, holding the back of the sofa, in an attempt to block Rosalie's view of the television.

The distraction was a small one, but it did it's job to begin with, contorting Rosalie's visage from one of slightly scornful curiosity to one of downright disbelief.

"You're telling me you didn't see a vision of me coming downstairs? Seriously?" a singular, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in a gesture so human it almost made me laugh. "Alice, I usually can't lift a finger without you 'seeing' it…There's no dogs hanging around down here, are there? I can't smell any…"

"I was just concentrating, that's all." Alice countered with a nervous smile and Rosalie's hint of concern for her venom-sister twisted back into suspicion.

"That's not the point. What are you two watching down here? Jasper is channelling the emotional range of a scolded school boy up there and I keep hearing fragments of a conversation about a doppel-something-or-other…?" she fisted her hands upon the curve of her hips, leaning them slightly to favour her left hand side and she tilted her head, first at Alice and then me, golden eyes narrowing when they hit my features as if I was the root cause of this new evil.

And for once her estimations of my guilt were well and truly deserved.

Alice turned to face me the very second I made up my mind with a sigh of resignation.

A little part of me was reluctant to relinquish my secret that I shared with Alice, t was a new found bond between us that we shared with no one else in the family…and yet another section of me wanted nothing more than to prompt the growing understanding between Rose and I, tempting it towards a definite friendship.

"You're sure, Bella?" she hummed, lips moving so fast the words vibrated through the air until they reached my ears and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Start the episode again, Alice. Rosalie? Pull up a sofa."

~oOo~

Rosalie pursed her lips, staring at the screen of the TV as darkness blanketed the room once more.

I watched her cautiously, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, a habit I was unable to shake from my previous lifetime.

Alice peeked up at her through the dark strands of her spiky fringe, tapping the nails of her thumbs in a nervous little staccato against her grinning teeth. Privy to Rosalie's reactions before they actually occurred.

"Well?" she pushed, tipping her head to better study our sister's face and grinning wider still.

And Rose remained stoic, flipping her hair back over her shoulder and feigning nonchalance in the face of Alice and her knowing exuberance.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"How many episodes have I missed?"

~oOo~


	4. Season 1 Part 3

**Title:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All the usual, though I doubt it will be overtly obvious.

**Summary:** "My thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…"

**Warnings: **Perhaps some spoilers for the Supernatural TV Series' and perhaps some mild swearing.

**Status of Fic:** WIP

**Author's Note:** A rather un-eventful chapter this evening. But I'm really looking forwards to penning the one following this as the girls will be watching Asylum...a tricky subject for dear Alice :-S Thanks to Eris for your review last chapter. :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Shame that really.

~oOo~

**Supernatural**

_**Season 1 (Part 3)**_

Rosalie devoured the first six episodes of the season as if they were the sweetest tasting blood within the space of as many hours, borrowing my DVD's and turfing Emmett out of their shared room so that she could view in peace.

Not that Emmett griped for too long, he found a worthy distraction in me (Alice, like I mentioned before, having set off in search of Jasper to free him from his pseudo-prison sentence). He amused himself by tossing a few well practiced sexual innuendos my way, which he had obviously been saving and pondering for at least the past week before he got them right.

I refused to rise to the bait, however, merely shaking my head at his boyish grin and absorbing myself in the company of my daughter.

Eventually he got the hint.

"What's with everyone today?" he growled to no one in particular other than himself, settling down in front of his precious flat screen in the exact space that I had occupied not a full day before. "You're all weird. And no fun at all…and you're rubbing off on Rose.." He flicked restlessly from channel to channel, scouring the different programmes in the merest of seconds that it took for the pixels to form on the screen and take the shape of some soap opera or a cartoon or a reality TV show or a music video.

He settled finally upon a soccer match, even though he had always sneered at the sport and the way in which the players faked injury and tears for a free kick, and folded his arms, scowling at the tiny figures dashing around the green pitch with a sulk definitely formed upon his usually dimpled features.

I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction, but kept my opinions and comments to myself, (for fear of saying something incriminating, provoking discovery and therefore imminent ridicule regarding the superficial and selfish obsession that I seemed to have re-developed and drawn both of my 'sisters' into along with me) and merely returned my attention to Renesmee and the colourful masterpiece of scribble she was creating hunched over her paper on the floor, tongue protruding a mere fraction from her concentration pursed lips.

Edward watched all of this with barely concealed interest, privy to Emmett's thoughts and ponderings over our 'weird' behaviour. And then his eyes darkened with a perplexed frown.

I'd pre-empted him, knowing that he may well try and read the minds of Rose and Alice to discover the reasons for our night-time gatherings and I had coated both of their minds, protecting them from unwanted mental intrusion.

Though he had not noticed my absence that first evening when Alice had found me, he had heard tell from Jasper of her disappearance for several hours straight and had missed my presence the night before upon our second of such evenings. And now Emmett's testimonial, partially spoken and partially plucked from his sulking thoughts, had piqued his interest further, sending him searching for answers within the female minds around him.

The fact that they were blocked from him, giving him radio silence, only increased both his interest and his determination to discover what exactly was going on. And of something was going on, he was certain. I saw it in his eyes as they scorched into the side of my cool face as I commandeered one of Renesmee's discarded crayons, a lovely shade of turquoise, and began shading along with her.

As determined as he was to discover, so I was to conceal and while I had been warned never to bet against Alice, a lifetime ago, I wasn't going to bet against my own odds in this situation.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I queried lightly, raising my eyebrows as I studied the page and my daughters small, podgy hand moving in tandem with my own.

"Not at all, Love." he replied just as evenly, though I knew he was faking his calmness and it was my turn for amusement to curl the corners of my lips upwards. He was irritated and more than a little curious knowing that I had reason to shield Rosalie's and Alice's minds from him, but he would never show it outwardly. That would ruin the challenge of it so early on.

Perhaps Emmett was rubbing off on me. I was getting so competitive as my vampire days wore on.

"Yeah, there's something wrong!" Emmett interrupted with a snort, slicing through my thoughts and the silent war going on between my husband and I (Edward searched for some crack in my defences relentlessly and I only doubled the strength of my protection. His eyes narrowed and I grinned.)

Rosalie chose that moment to make her grand re-entrance, once she had finished re-watching 'Skin' of course, still grinning contentedly to herself (a grin that only came across a woman's face after witnessing a semi-naked Jensen Ackles) as she silently and gracefully descended from the first floor down.

Emmett was on his feet before she had reached the final stair.

"You're being sneaky!" he growled, jabbing a finger towards her and she tossed her golden hair, raising her chin at him, daring him to go further.

"Sneaky?" she raised a brow, folding her arms across her breasts and Emmett's eyes took her in with a distinct flicker of hesitancy in their amber depths.

"…Yeah…sneaky…"

The only times that I had ever witnessed the largest of my 'vampire-brothers' backing down quite so swiftly from a confrontation was when he was faced with Rosalie, though I did not blame him, I had always found her intimidating and then some, but there was something even more humorous in that current face off that had me laughing aloud before I'd even realised that it had been bubbling in my chest.

Four pairs of eyes turned to me inquisitively and Renesmee even reached her tiny palm up to touch my cheek, asking me with a flashing of images in my mind, what exactly it was that I found so amusing. But I merely shook my head, placing a kiss upon the top of her head and stroking her silky bronze ringlets carefully.

"Are you…?" Rose did not need to finish her query aloud for me to understand. She gestured to her own head before jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Edward and I nodded, grinning widely in an affirmative response. Her eyes flickered sideway suspiciously at my now glaring mate, not entirely certain that she was free from his eavesdropping. "Hookman," she tested, watching him closer from the corner of her eyes.

"That's next." I replied, not hiding my hilarity. "Then Bugs and Home. You'll like Home. It's a good one. Though Asylum is scariest."

"Code!" Emmett hollered, and Nessie clapped her hands over her ears, frowning up at her uncle for being so loud. "They're speaking in woman's code, Edward. Do something! Read Rose's mind!"

"You don't think I've tried that?" Edward countered with a growl himself.

And as Rosalie threw her head back and laughed and Emmett and Edward exchanged fractious glances, I knew that the game was suddenly on. They would not rest until they'd discovered our secret and we would not let them.

~oOo~

A/N: Onwards to the last chapter regarding season 1, I think. Possibly it will be a little longer than the other's I've penned because of the subject matter and the Supernatural finale. Then the girls start season 2 and someone else joins the Supernatural fangirl ranks ^_^


	5. Season 1 Part 4

**Title:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing:** All the usual, though I doubt it will be overtly obvious.

**Summary:** "My thumb searched desperately for the 'off' button on the remote in my hand before she could see, but I was a fraction of a second too late…"

**Warnings: **Perhaps some spoilers for the Supernatural TV Series' and perhaps some mild swearing.

**Status of Fic:** WIP

**Author's Note:** Once again, thanks go to the ever lovely Southern Cross. I'm glad someone is enjoying this here fic enough to review *huggles*. Esme will get her chance to view the show most definitely. :-D I love Esme. She definitely doesn't get enough to do in the books/in fics. Thanks for taking the time to read and review, deary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Shame that really.

~oOo~

**Supernatural**

_**Season 1 (Part 4)**_

The male constituency of our family unit watched us like hawks for the remainder of the weekend. Every motion, every word spoken was scrutinized and investigated for some ulterior motive or meaning, most of the time unnecessarily (our comments and conversations were made mainly innocently). Rose, however, enjoying a chance to goad and provoke her husband, keeping Emmett on his toes more than usual, tossed out the odd wicked utterance of "Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" with a wide grin and a wink in my direction, or "So, where do you think John's gone?" with eyebrows quirked in curiosity and concern.

"Who the hell is John?!" Emmett had demanded, frown furious and more than a little troubled at the mention of another man's name falling from Rosalie's lips with such concern.

Not that he truthfully had any real fear that there was another man in Rose's orbit. That would be as ridiculous as suggesting that Edward and I were not made for one another, or that Alice and Jasper were not different halves of the very same coin.

But that did not stop him from feeling a jealous sting nor did it stop him from making a mountain out of a molehill (he had seen what Jacob's presence in my vicinity had done to Edward and obviously was not one to take any chances).

Rosalie had merely grinned enigmatically (perhaps secretly pleased with the depth of emotion that Emmett's fierce reactions illustrated), patted his shoulder and murmured only "Oh, no one." before disappearing from the room.

"Rose?" Emmett called, tailing her like a second shadow. "Babe, c'mon! Don't leave me hangin'!"

It was their sudden undivided attention (well, Emmett's and Edward's open displays of curiosity and concern. Jasper was much more subtle in his interest, preferring to single Alice out on her own and shape her vision by deciding to question her in a thousand different ways, changing his mind in swift succession. Alice refused to fall for that trick, apparently having witnessed it before at his hands, telling him that no matter what he decided to do, she was not going to give into him that easily…) that postponed our evening of viewing until the next time that they decided to hunt together, Edward and Emmett along with Carlisle and Esme for a change.

A week had passed, taking us to Thursday evening's door once more and their constant changes of mind, along with Jasper being troublesome, meant that Alice struggled to pinpoint an exact time when we would be free and alone once more to indulge.

It was almost as if they were reluctant to leave us for fear of our secret goings on, but eventually, with eyes as black as pitch (serves them right!) they left to hunt and we were free at last!

~oOo~

Whilst Alice had not been able to truly predict their departure due to their indecision, she had, however, come across another event in the future of our Thursday Evening Ritual that she had cause for consternation for.

"Bella?" she cornered me on that Thursday morning in the back garden, watching Renesmee inspecting flowers and hopping insects of some horrific description with an altogether morbid curiosity.

I shuddered and turned to Alice, the smile faltering on my features and falling form my lips at the expression she wore on her usually jubilant face.

"What's wrong?" I queried, resting a hand upon her arm in worry before correcting my statement. "What have you seen?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Stop panicking!" she thinned her lips in exasperation at the autopilot direction that my thoughts always took, fearing the worst no matter what.

"It's just…" she paused, lowering her voice and linking her arm through the crook of my elbow as she joined me in a stroll. "I've seen something about, you know," again she paused, glancing over our shoulders bumping together as we walked and back u to the house. "Supernatural…"

My overactive worry instinct relaxed then and I resumed my smiling, nodding and waiting for my sister-in-law to continue in her own time.

"I've seen something about episode ten. I'm going to have a bit of a…reaction to it, I think, well, I know…but…"

I wracked my brain for the memory of episode ten.

What was it? It wasn't the vampire episode…that was later on in season one and again in season two and it wasn't the werewolf one either…and then it hit me like a sucker punch to my gut. How could I be so stupid? Stupid, Bella! Stupid, idiotic, Bella!

"Asylum! Oh, Alice, I'm sorry! I didn't think!" I stopped abruptly, turning to face her and clasped her hands in both of mine. "We can skip that episode. We don't have to watch it at all. It's more of a filler anyway. It's not -"

She cut me off, tugging one of her hands free and raising her palm, waiting patiently for my silence.

"I am not missing an episode, Bella." she responded firmly. "Rose would kill me and besides, I can't spend eternity afraid of something I don't remember."

I had been about to open my mouth and protest that you could very well be fearful of the past, but her reassuring smile halted my tongue.

I sighed and reluctantly matched her smile with my own.

"If you are sure…"

"I am." she countered, grinning with her usual enthusiasm. "But I have a favour to ask…"

"Anything!" I stated immediately. Anything to make Alice feel more comfortable. I would go out of my way to any of her demands just to make her viewing experience of episode ten just a little less harrowing…I would've even considered shopping in that moment.

"I want Jasper to be there when I watch it." she searched my face, my amber eyes mirroring her own, for a negative reception of her request.

Ah, so Jasper would get his way after all. Subtle, very subtle. He was definitely the sneakiest of the male vampires in the household, but I was being callous and suspicious. I back peddled my thoughts as swiftly as they had materialised in my mind. There was no way that he could have orchestrated this so that he could discover our secret obsession and he would not do anything to hurt Alice in any single way. No. He was her security and if she needed him there then she should have him there.

"You can say 'no' if you and Rose would rather keep it just us, that's fine…" her tone implied that she already knew my answer but I said it any way.

"No, Alice, of course you can have Jasper there. It's not up to me or Rosalie either for that matter. If you need him there then that's fine. It's your choice."

Alice had beamed, flashing perfectly white teeth.

"Thanks, Bella. I just wanted to ask as Supernatural is your 'thing' rather than just surprising you and having him sitting there tonight."

~oOo~

Rosalie was not so forgiving as I was, but she agreed with me that it was Alice's choice, especially considering the fact that the subject of episode ten was making Alice feel so anxious. Though she hid her true feelings well most of the time, I had come to know Rosalie well enough to see the concern for Alice deep in her eyes. She would not hesitate to relinquish her amusing little feud with the 'boys' and allow her 'twin' into the folds of our clique to ease Alice's suffering.

But as adamant as we were in our decisions, it was still bizarre to say the very least to enter the living room that evening to find Jasper sat there (in my usual seat no less!) one arm resting upon the arm of the sofa and the other following the contours of the back rest.

"Bella. Rosalie." he greeted with a nod of his head and Rosalie considered him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't get use to this." she countered, arms folded across her chest. Thought he grin tugging the corners of Jasper's lips betrayed that Rose was not nearly half as put out as she pretended to be.

"Not at all!" he soothed, twitching the index and middle fingers of his arm draped across the back of the sofa in a salute. "This is just once, for Alice, then I'll go back to being the enemy." he chuckled and Rosalie seated herself in one of the matching armchairs as far from where Jasper was seated as was physically possible without compromising her view of the television screen. Another twitch of his pale lips told the story that her irritation was minimal.

"I'm intrigued by all of this," he continued, though Rosalie studiously ignored him. "I get to see what it is that you've been so excited about over the past few weeks…"

Rosalie "hmmmfd" at that and though I was wary about Jasper viewing the TV show that had gripped us all obsessively and that was so dear to my heart from my days as a human, I couldn't help but smile at him, feeling a little tendril of calm curl its way out towards me from where he sat (in my seat still no less!) . Perhaps we could convert him also…

"Sorry, sorry!" Alice trilled, bounding down the stairs and plopping herself gracefully down onto the sofa beside her husband. His arm immediately slipped down from the back rest and onto her shoulders. One of the most intimate and open displays of affection that he had shown in my presence before now. Obviously he was sensing Alice's apprehension over episode ten, though it was still three episodes away yet, and she seemed to settle somewhat in the semi-circle of his embrace. I could still see the slightly tightening of skin about the corners of her lips, but she seemed happy enough to proceed and so I sat, taking a seat upon the floor at the opposite end of the sofa to Alice and Jasper.

"On with the show!"

~oOo~

Onwards to part 5. Looks like I'm going to need a couple more chapters to finish of season 1 of Supernatural. I thought I might get it finished this chapter but C'est La Vie! I'll have to see how far I get in writing the part 5. :)


End file.
